


Always Forward

by SherylNantus



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherylNantus/pseuds/SherylNantus
Summary: A short, happy drabble for the hopeless/hopeful romantics out there.





	Always Forward

He was drowning in paperwork.

Virtual paperwork, but nonetheless paperwork. Every page had to be signed, every box checked and in some cases double-checked, every executive officer's approval co-signed by the Captain, from Engineering to Medical. Every tap of the keyboard brought up another box on the screen, a smaller box within a box, that he had to touch to deliver his authorization.

Every. Damned. Thing.

The Orville might run on inspiration and imagination, but the real work was behind the scenes – the maintenance routines, the safety drills, the checking and cross-checking of scientific instruments to make sure they stayed accurate.

All of which required recording of the times, dates, statistics. And eventually made their way onto the Captain's desk.

His desk.

Ed Mercer blinked, trying to focus on the screen.

"The damned thing moved," he mumbled. 

"What?"

He looked up to see Kelly Grayson, his second-in-command, standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed as she leaned on the doorframe, long blonde hair falling over her shoulders and the familiar blue command uniform. Her forehead was furrowed with concern as she studied him.

A familiar tingle went through his body at the sight – they may have been divorced for a year, but he still couldn't get her out of his system.

And wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

He growled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you're way too focused on this." She walked over to stand by his desk. "Your shift was over an hour ago. Everything's quiet and I'm on watch. Go rest up – we'll be busy soon enough when we arrive at Tangulon Four and start the planetary survey."

He grunted, gesturing at the screen and the multitude of smaller windows staring out at them. "Wish I could. If someone had told me how much paperwork was involved with running a starship, I might have reconsidered this assignment."

"No, no you wouldn't." Her hand landed on his shoulder, the heat scorching through the thin fabric. "This is what you worked so hard for. All those hours of studying, taking tests, running simulations…"

The time you spent away from me. From us. He couldn’t dismiss the feelings creeping to the front of his mind.

His success had come at a cost. For both of them.

Desperate to push the thoughts away, Ed reached out and tapped the small icon at the bottom left of the screen. "This garbage can moved. I swear, I saw it move. Maybe I should have Isaac check and see if we've got a computer virus bringing icons to life. Next we'll have the damned paperclip strangling people in their sleep."

"Wouldn't be out of place, given what we've run into so far." Kelly laughed, the gentle chuckle soothing his jagged nerves. "But I highly doubt it. Still, I'll ask Isaac to run a diagnostic. He lives for those assignments."

Ed sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "God, I never thought commanding a starship would be so…"

"Exciting?"

"Boring." He looked up at her and grinned. "Interspersed with moments of sheer panic and chaos."

"Just what you asked for." Her smile held a hint of sadness. "What you earned."

He bit back the sarcasm hovering on his tongue, her hand lying heavy on his shoulder. It wasn't the time or place for that. Whatever they had was in the past and they both knew and respected that.

Both good and bad.

"Remember all the nights you stayed up late like this?" Kelly said. "You went to work and then came home and went back to work. I knew then you'd make it," she said. "You wouldn't give up until you got what you wanted."

Ed reached up and put his hand atop hers, still watching the screen. "You were always there behind me, Kel. Always backing me up whether it was making sure I ate or got cleaned up for my shift."

"Yes." She cleared her throat and he knew what she was thinking, what they were both thinking.

Ed's breath caught in his throat as he turned back and stared at the garbage can icon, studying the silver container.

Her hand tightened for a second before sliding free, leaving his skin tingling from her touch.

Kelly walked to the doorway and looked back, smiling. "And I always will be." She paused, the smile twisting into a familiar smirk. "Go to bed, Spanky."

She didn't wait for a response but moved away, the office door sliding shut.

Ed stared after her for a long moment before shaking his head and closing down the various windows, smiling to himself.

His hand hovered over the virtual garbage can, now stuffed with documents.

Time to move on.

He flicked the can and emptied the contents before standing up, giving his command jacket a downward tug.

"Tomorrow," Ed said to the dark screen. "Tomorrow."


End file.
